Her Brother's Secret
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: Viva La Bam fanfiction! Brandon Novak was keeping a secret from his best friend and his little sister. Her recovery from a heroin addiction will not only bring out the secret but the feelings between Bam and his baby sis. Bam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Nicole Novak walked around the streets of Baltimore. She was 19 years old and she had a three year old daughter that her mother got custody of. She walked up to her mother's house and knocked very softly at the door.  
"Nikki you cannot come around here anymore, I'm trying to protect your daughter and give her a good life. You are a no good drug addict like your brother" Her mother screamed as Nikki had tears in her eyes.  
"Mom please I just need to see my daughter please" Nikki said as the door was slammed in her face.

Nicole walked back into the alley and sat on a cardboard box. Nicole sat there crying, having her daughter was the happiest day of her life. She wanted to quit drugs so bad but the heroin had such a hold over her she couldn't. Today she was two days sober and was starting to have withdrawals.  
It all started when Nikki was 10 and her brother Brandon was 21, Brandon used to take her to parties with him. He was an ex professional skateboarder and she was training to be a classical ballerina. She was 11 when she first started smoking weed. It felt so good to her and helped take her mind off of a lot of things that were happening in her life. By that time her brother Brandon was doing cocaine and heroin and living on the street. Nicole tried to just stick to weed but at 15 she tried heroin the first time and that was the night she got pregnant. She didn't know who her daughter's father was and she didn't know how it happened so she told her mother that she was raped at a party. After giving birth to her daughter, Audrina, Nicole started heroin again. A year later, her mother got custody of her daughter. Her brother was off somewhere else and she needed his help more than ever.  
"Nikki, hey you want some more smack" the drug dealer asked Nicole as she cried.  
"No I'm good" Nicole said as she got up and began walking. She walked around Baltimore crying, she lost everything and wanted it to be over. She got closer to her mother's house and she saw a black car in front.  
"Nikki" a voice yelled as she saw her brother Brandon running toward her.  
"Brandon, oh my god" Nikki said as Novak hugged her and looked at her. This was the exact place he was before he went to rehab. Luckily for Nicole she still looked good and looked very young.  
"Where have you been" Novak asked as Nikki's eyes began to tear up again.  
"I need help" Nikki said as Novak hugged her again.

Novak took her to a rehab center and Nikki voluntarily checked herself in. the doctors said that she was lucky she stopped when she did before any serious damage was done internally. The same doctors said that it was going to be easier for Nicole to stop all drugs due to her will to stop.

After being in the center for 4 months Novak came to pick her up.  
"Hey" Nicole said as she walked out of the center and hugged her brother. Nicole looked good for where she had been. She had long black hair that she straightened and teased the top. She was very skinny even though she ate like a pig in Novak's words.  
"So you're going to stay with me at Bam's house" Novak said as he began to drive toward West Chester.  
"Oh Bam, your friend from when you were younger" Nikki said as Novak nodded.  
"Ya my friend Bam" he said as Nikki smiled. She always thought Bam was cute but she always thought that she would only be seen as Novak's little sister and not a woman who he would be interested in.  
"So I talked to mom" Novak said breaking the silence.  
"How is Audrina doing" Nikki asked intently as Novak smiled at his sis.  
"Good, mom actually said if you can be sober enough and prove it to her that she will give you back custody" Novak said as Nikki smiled widely.  
"I will, I promise it's not even worth it anymore I just want to see my daughter" Nicole said to her brother who was smiling at her widely. Now all she had to do was prove to her brother and mom that she was over it. Nikki spaced out as Novak turned up the radio, one of her favorite songs was on. Disterbia by Rihanna, she always would listen to this song when she was doing heroin. She didn't know but this song always made her think of coming down from heroin, she was told she would have panic attacks and be paranoid.  
"Hey Nikki were here" Novak said as he got out of the car and Nikki looked at the house they pulled up to.  
"Oh my god" Nikki said as Novak grabbed her bag and they walked into the house and was greeted by the familiar blue eyes from her childhood.  
"Nikki" Bam said as he hugged her closely, he hadn't seen her since she was 15 when he went to Baltimore to see Novak and found both of them at a party.  
"Bam, hey how are you" Nikki said as Bam smiled at her. Nikki looked at his eyes and thought about how those blue eyes looked so familiar. She hadn't seen Bam since she was 15, the night she got pregnant to be exact.  
"Good, so how was rehab" Bam asked as Nikki looked awkwardly, she knew her brother told him but just the way he said it made Nikki very awkward.  
"Fine, it was a great" Nikki said as Novak hugged her and smiled.  
"I have my baby sis and my best friend this is going to be great" Novak said as he took Nikki's bag upstairs.  
"So how has life been" Bam asked awkwardly as Nikki nodded.  
"Not so good, I lost custody of my daughter" Nikki said as she tried not to cry. Thinking of the thought of not having her daughter made her want to break down.

When she was high it was like it was nothing to her. She knew her mother was a push over and would give Audrina back anyway but this time was different. The courts ruled in her mother's favor and Audrina was given to her mother. She was high when she appeared in court and blamed her mother for her and Brandon's addiction even though deep down she knew their mother tried everything in her power to help them out.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, how old is your daughter" Bam said as Nikki tried to smile through her tears.  
"Audrina Jayde, She's 3, I miss her so much" Nikki said as Bam hugged her.  
"Well maybe you can get her back" Bam said smiling at her.  
Novak looked at the two from the top of the stairs, he felt terrible that he had to keep a secret from his baby sis and best friend but he couldn't let them know the truth. That Bam was Audrina Jayde Novak's dad.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week was very uneventful, Nicole just was settling in at Bam's house. On Saturday, Nicole sat in the living room watching TV as Novak walked into the living room.  
"Nikki I got a surprise for you" Novak said as I little girl walked out from behind Novak's legs.  
"Mommy" the little girl screamed as she ran over to her mother and hugged her.  
"Oh my god baby it's so good to see you" Nikki said as she hugged her daughter and she kissed her cheek.  
"Mommy I miss you a lot" Audrina said as Nikki smiled at her daughter who kept smiling.  
"I missed you too baby" Nikki said as she touched Audrina's long curly brown hair.  
"Mama I go to preschool, they funny there" Audrina said as Nikki looked at her happily.  
"Really baby have you learned anything in preschool" Nikki asked as Audrina nodded.  
"I color you and Uncle Brandon a picture" Audrina said as Novak handed Nikki a piece of paper with two lines on it with squiggles around it.  
"It's you and me at the beach" Audrina explained as she described what everything meant.  
"What's going on out here" Bam said walking into the room and sitting on the couch.  
"Bam this is my daughter Audrina, Audrina this is mommy and Uncle Brandon's friend Bam" Nikki explained as Audrina smiled at Bam as he smiled back at the little girl.  
"Hey Audrina its nice to meet you" Bam said as Audrina kept smiling at him.  
Bam sat staring at Nikki and Audrina for a little bit and he finally got a thought in his head. Three and a half years before he and Nikki slept together. She had brown hair and blue eyes, it felt like looking in a mirror when he looked at Audrina and to him it meant that maybe he was her father.  
"Novak can I talk to you downstairs" Bam said almost robotically.  
"Ya sure" Novak said quietly  
they walked downstairs to the pirate bar and Bam sat with his head in his hands.  
"Novak do you remember when I went to that party three years ago with you guys" Bam asked as Novak nodded.  
"I think Audrina is mine…Novak you know what happened that night" Bam said as Novak smiled.  
"Bam you need to get a test done, I didn't notice till today the resemblance between you two" Novak said as he lied to Bam, he knew it all along.  
"I want to but Nikki will freak out if I mention it you know that" Bam said as Novak smiled.  
"Well Nikki doesn't have to know all we need to do is take Audrina to get the swab and you get swabbed" Novak said as Bam nodded and smiled.  
"That will work" Bam said as he shut up when Nikki came down stairs.  
"I heard you guys…why didn't you tell me…" Nikki asked breathlessly as Bam walked up to her.  
"Nikki I wanted to say something but" Bam said as Nikki cut him off.  
"But what Bam you couldn't admit to me that you slept with me" Nikki screamed as she turned to Novak.  
"You knew the whole time didn't you, you knew that Audrina could be Bam's and you didn't do a damn thing about it" Nikki yelled as Bam walked up and hugged her.  
"Nikki please, I wanted to say something, I didn't know anything about Audrina until Novak told me you were coming here. If I knew I would've been there" Bam said as Nikki shook her head.  
"Bam don't do this to me" Nikki said as she picked up Audrina who was now crying over the argument.  
"Do what Nikki" Bam asked as Nikki began to tear up.  
"Nothing Bam, I'll be in my room if you need me" Nikki said as Bam looked into his daughters eyes that were now getting swollen with tears. Bam stood for a second and soon followed after them.  
"Nikki" Bam yelled as Nikki opened the door crying still.  
"What do you want" Nikki asked as she tried to wipe away the tears but wasn't successful.  
"Nikki please talk to me" Bam pleaded as Nikki nodded.  
"You have one minute starting now" Nikki said as Bam looked at her knowing why she was hurt.  
"Nikki I want a test, if she is mine I want to be in her life and have you in mine" Bam said as Nikki nodded.  
"We can do the test" Nikki said as Bam hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I havent updated in awhile! i've been busy!!!! Oh well its all over now and I will update during the holiday season!!! I absolutly love this story but I havent decided what I entirely want to do with it just yet! So guys please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

They went to the hospital the next day and found out that Bam was Audrina's dad. The next morning after finding out the results, Bam woke up at ten o'clock to find Nikki cooking breakfast.  
"Hey Bam, I'm making breakfast for everyone" Nikki said as she flipped the pancakes.  
"Everyone" Bam questioned as Novak, Audrina, April, and Phil walked into the room.  
"Mommy is breakfast ready" Audrina asked as she sat on Novak's shoulders playing with his long hair.  
"Almost baby" Nikki said as April walked up next to Nikki.  
"Nikki it smells so good, what all are you making" April said as Phil sat down next to Novak who had Nikki in his lap.  
"Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, and Sausage" Nikki answered as April hugged her.  
"You are so sweet Nikki, Just what these two need around here" April said as she looked at Bam who was now holding Audrina in his arms.  
"Good Morning Bammy" Audrina said as Novak laughed out loud.  
"Good Morning little Ms. Novak" Bam said as he kissed her cheeks and she giggled.  
"Bam, you are going to be such a good dad" Phil said as April walked out to the bathroom.  
"Fat Boy can I talk to you in the other room" Bam said as he sat Nikki in her booster chair at the table and got a glare from Nikki. They walked into the living room and Phil looked at Bam oddly.  
"What's going on" Phil said as Bam took a deep breath and just let it come out.  
"Nikki is my daughter" Bam said as Phil looked in shock.  
"Wait, the little girl in that room, is your daughter, my granddaughter" Phil said as Bam nodded.  
"Ya, we went to have a test done and I am for sure her dad" Bam said as Nikki peeked her head into the room.  
"It's ready, come on let's eat" Nikki said as they heard Audrina banging the fork against her plastic chair.  
"Wait, you had sex with Novak's sister" Phil asked as Bam and Novak both nodded.  
They walked in to find Audrina with syrup all over her face and Ape trying to wipe it up.  
"Mommy, you make good breakfast" Audrina said as April giggled at her.  
"She is so cute Nikki, I can't believe that your Novak's niece" Ape said as he looked at Novak's arms and saw his where's my needle tattoo.  
"I know, she's more like me believe me" Nikki said as April giggled with her as the guys sat down and Phil stared at Audrina.  
"Oh my god Nikki this is amazing" Novak said talking with his mouth open.  
"No No talk with your mouth full" Audrina said as she smiled at Bam who was sitting at the end of the table.  
"Audrina, your so polite" Bam said as April looked at the little girl amazed.  
"You can teach Bam and your uncle something about being polite" April said as Phil barely touched his food.  
"Honey what's wrong" April asked as Audrina looked just as worried, she fit in with the Margera family perfectly.  
"Oh nothing just a lot on my mind" Phil said as he looked at Bam. Bam knew what this look meant, it meant April should know.  
"Ape, can I talk to you after breakfast" Bam said as Nikki nodded. Finally something she agreed with.  
The rest of breaksfast went fast and Bam took April out to the living room.  
"Mom, I just…" Bam said as April cut him off.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Audrina, I haven't gotten to know about my granddaughter" April said as Bam looked at her amazed.  
"How did you know" Bam asked as Ape smiled.  
"You think I can't tell she looks so much like you" April said as Nikki totted into the room.  
"Bammy play with me" Audrina said as Bam picked her up and smiled.  
"Ok Audrina, what do you want to play" Bam asked as they walked outside hand in hand. Nikki walked out and watched out of the window.  
"Bam already loves her" April said as Nikki smiled and giggled.  
"I'm glad, I know that Bam is her dad" Nikki said as April nodded.  
"I know too, you guys need to stay here, the house is a lot calmer" April said as Nikki laughed.  
"Mommy, mommy come outside, Bammy skating" Audrina said as Nikki walked outside. Bam caught a glimpse of her and was almost breathless. She had on a green and blue hooded sweater and jeans, her hair down to her chest and straight the top teased.  
"Ok let me see" Nikki said as she picked Audrina up and Bam did a kick flip.  
"Yay Bammy" Audrina said as she clapped.  
"Hey baby, did you know Bammy is your daddy" Nikki said as Audrina's eyes got big.  
"Ya sweetheart I'm your daddy" Bam said as Audrina jumped into Bam's arms and kissed his cheek.  
"I gotta go tell Uncle Brandon" Audrina said as Bam set her down and she moved fast into the house.  
"She's so happy" Nikki said as she smiled at her baby girl.  
"I'm so happy" Bam said as he pulled Nikki into a hug.  
"Thank you, thank you for giving me a beautiful little girl" Bam whispered as Nikki pulled away and Bam smiled at her, he fell for her again.

Later that Night…  
Bam took Nikki and Audrina out to Benny's Pizza.  
"Daddy, look I'm eating a whole piece myself" Audrina said happily as Nikki tried to stop her.  
"Baby girl you need to eat smaller pieces" Nikki said as Audrina smiled at Bam with pizza sauce all over her face.  
"Audrina Jayde Novak-Margera" Bam said as Audrina walked over to him and kissed his cheek.  
"Daddy I kiss you" Audrina said as Bam wiped her face and kissed her forehead.  
"Bam" he heard behind him as he turned and saw Jenn looking at him.  
"Jenn" Bam said monotonously.  
"Daddy who is she" Audrina asked as the little girl hung around Bam's neck.  
"One of daddy's old friends" Nikki chimed in as Audrina looked at her with a pout.  
"So you are a dad now" Jenn asked as Nikki looked defensively.  
"Ya I am, this is Audrina" Bam said as he held his hand out and Nikki grabbed it.  
"Ya, I'm his fiancée, Nikki" Nikki said as Bam smiled.  
"I know who you are Nikki Novak. So are you still drugged out" Jenn asked as Nikki looked angerly at her.  
"I've been off drugs for a while now" Nikki said as she got up and grabbed a box for the pizza and began to put it in the box.  
"We are leaving Bam" Nikki said as she put the lid on the box and Bam grabbed Audrina and walked out.

They got to the Hummer and put Audrina in the car seat.  
"Daddy, that lady mean" Audrina said as Bam sighed loudly.  
"Bam what's wrong" Nikki asked as she touched his back lightly.  
"I hate her, she ruins everything" Bam yelled as Audrina jumped.  
"Daddy you scared me" Audrina said in her little voice as Bam looked sadly.  
"I'm sorry baby girl, daddy is just angry" Bam explained as Nikki smiled at him.  
"Listen, I'll give Audrina to Ape and you and I can just go out" Bam said as Nikki smiled even more. They pulled up at Ape and Phil's and Bam took a sleeping Audrina into the house.  
"Its ok I bought a whole bunch of stuff for her" Ape said as Phil brought a pink blanket out to wrap Audrina up.  
"We'll be back later tonight" Bam said as Ape smiled at the two.  
"Just pick her up tomarrow morning" Ape said as the two nodded.  
"Ok bye baby girl" Nikki said as she kissed Audrina on the forehead and she woke up.  
"Bye mama." Audrina said as Bam held her and kissed her head.  
"I love you daddy" Audrina said as Bam smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
"I love you too Baby" Bam said as he handed her back to Ape.

They pulled out of the driveway and on to the main road, looked at him smiling.  
"You are such a great daddy" Nikki said as Bam stopped at the stop sign and smiled.  
"You are a wonderful, beautiful mom" Bam said as he leaned over and kissed Nikki on the lips.  
"Bam" Nikki breathed out as Bam smiled at her.  
"Nikki I love you" Bam whispered as Nikki smiled at kissed him back.  
"I love you" Nikki whispered as Bittersweet by H.I.M., The Rasmus, and Apocalyptica came on.  
Break this bittersweet spell on me,  
Lost in the arms of destiny,  
Bittersweet, I want you (I'm only wanting you)  
And I need you (i'm only needing you)

Bam sang to her as Nikki about melted in her seat. Her life was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont know if this is where you wanted the story to go but I think this is the way it should be! Please Please Please review!!!

* * *

Bam pulled up at Kildare's and saw Novak's car already there.  
"So much for being romantic" Nikki said as Bam grabbed her hand and they walked in.  
"Hey well if it isn't my best friend and little sis" Novak said as Bam looked around at Dico, Rake, Dunn, Frantz, Gee, and Glomb.  
"Hey everyone, this is Nikki" Bam said as he pulled her close.  
"Hey Nikki" everyone said as Novak got up and stood next to the couple.  
"Nikki this is Dico, Rake, Dunn, Frantz, Gee and Glomb" Bam said as Novak pulled Nikki closer to him.  
"This is my baby sister" Novak said as Nikki smiled next to him.  
"Your Novak's little sister" Frantz asked shocked as Bam pulled her closer to him.  
"Yeah, I'm Nikki Novak. Brandon Novak is my brother" Nikki said as Novak was hitting on a girl at the bar.  
"Wow, so what are you doing here" Dunn asked as Frantz smiled at her.  
"Well um" Nikki said as Bam cut her off.  
"Well guys she had my baby" Bam said as Nikki giggled and smiled.  
"What the Fuck Bam you're a dad" Dico yelled as everyone sat around speechless.  
"Ya we have a three year old daughter together" Nikki said as Gee smiled.  
"We should take Christmas Pictures huh Babe" Bam said as Gee nodded.  
"You know Ape would like that" Gee said as Frantz smiled.  
"Yeah she's with Ape and Phil right now" Nikki said as Bam laid his head on her's.  
"Wait so what's going on with you two" Glomb asked as Bam smiled at Nikki.  
"Well were dating" Nikki said as Bam kissed her and Novak walked over.  
"About fucking time millionaire" Novak said as Nikki look at her brother shaking her head.  
"So were not the only ones who think he is out of his fucking mind" Dunn said as Bam sat down and pulled Nikki into his lap.  
"What can we get you to drink" the waitress asked as Bam couldn't take his eyes off of Nikki.  
"A shot of Jameson and babe what do you want" Bam asked Nikki as Nikki thought for a second. She couldn't drink because of her age.  
"Um…A Coke" Nikki said as the guys looked at her shocked.  
"Nikki how old are you" Frantz asked as he took the hand sanitizer out of his pocket and put some on his hands.  
"19" She said as the guys looked shocked.  
"Bam, she's a baby" Dico said as Nikki looked at him smiling on the inside though she was sad. How would this work out.  
"Wait Bam three years ago, she was like sixteen and you were like twenty six" Frantz said as everybody look at him amazed.  
"Guys just stop it ok. That was then, we are together now, it is legal and we have a daughter" Bam said as Nikki laid her head on his shoulder again.  
"Ok Bam it's just" Frantz kept at it as Bam shot him a glare that could kill.  
"Listen were going back to my place if you guys want to go with us" Bam said as the guys all got up and paid their tabs.

They got back to Castle Bam and the real fun began…  
"Lets go swimming" Bam asked Nikki as she looked at him shocked.  
"Bam, it's December and you want to go swimming" Nikki asked as she shook her head. He was crazy for wanting to go swimming in this weather.  
"The pool is heated" He whispered as they went in to their separate rooms and changed. Nikki walked down the stairs to see everyone but Bam already out in the pool. Nikki walked down the stairs with her pink with black polka dot bikini on and Bam stared in awe.  
"Wow" He said as Nikki hugged him tightly.  
"You like it, I thought you would" Nikki said as Bam whispered in her ear.  
"Do you think they would notice us not out there" Bam asked as Nikki smiled.  
"I think they would, seeing as it is your house" Nikki said as Bam kissed her lips and Nikki wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"I want to fuck you so bad" Bam whispered as Nikki kissed his lips passionately.  
"Well it's perfect right now" Nikki moaned as Bam carried her into his room and slammed the door.

Novak walked into the house and looked around, the guys were out in the pool and Nikki and Bam were nowhere to be seen. He walked by Bam's door and heard where Bam and his sister were.  
"God guys use a condom will Ya, I don't need another niece or nephew yet" Novak yelled as he heard them continuing.

The next morning…  
"Hey Ape" Novak said as Ape walked in with Audrina in her arms.  
"Hey Uncle Brandon" Audrina said as Novak grabbed her in his arms.  
"Where is Bam" Ape asked as Nikki came out of the room in a Victoria's Secret Pink track suit.  
"Hey Ape, how are you" Nikki said as she kissed Audrina on the head and smiled at Ape.  
"Pretty good" Nikki said as Ape smiled.  
"So do you want to go Christmas shopping with me" Ape asked as Nikki nodded. She forgot that Christmas was three weeks away.  
"I've been so wrapped up, I forgot Christmas was so close" Nikki said as Ape grabbed her arm and they went to walk out the door.  
"Babe, here take this" Bam said as he handed her a card.  
"You got me a credit card" Nikki asked as Bam nodded.  
"Well you are my girlfriend and you are the mother of my daughter, I trust you" Bam said as Nikki walked over and kissed Bam.  
"Thank you Baby" Nikki whispered as Bam kissed her again.  
"Audrina is coming with me" Bam said as Nikki nodded.  
"Good because I need to go get her things" Nikki said as Bam nodded.  
Ape and Nikki walked out to Ape's SUV and they went to King of Prussia Mall. They walked into the Mall where security guards met them. They walked to Juicy Couture and walked in.  
"I love this store" Nikki said as she walked up to two track suits.  
"These are so cute" Ape said as she picked up three tracksuits and grabbed them. She knew Nikki's size in all three and kept them with her. She also got her a purse.  
By the end of the trip, they got Nikki three juicy couture track, a pink Juicy Couture purse, some make up, and some other clothes.

Meanwhile…  
"Ok Audrina, what should we get mommy for Christmas" Bam asked as Audrina smiled at her dad.  
"I say a pretty" Audrina said as Bam looked at her weirdly.  
"What is a pretty" Bam asked as Audrina walked over to a jewelry case and pointed to a necklace.  
"Oh that's a pretty" Bam said as Audrina nodded.  
"Well find one for mommy" Bam asked as Audrina looked in the case and saw a diamond and necklace sitting in the case.  
"What do think" Bam asked as Audrina smiled at her dad, blue eyes sparkling.  
"I love it daddy!" She said excited as the sales lady came up to them.  
"We'll take the sapphire and diamond necklace" Bam asked as the lady put it in the box and they paid.

Christmas Morning

"Daddy its Christmas" Audrina yelled from the top of the stairs as Bam, Novak, and Nikki were already down stairs drinking their coffee.  
"What about mommy" Nikki asked as she picked Audrina up and kissed her.  
"Mommy too" Audrina said as she walked out to the Nightmare before Christmas decorated tree.  
"Audrina look at the tree" Novak said as Audrina walked over to the tree and saw the room full of presents.  
"Daddy look Jack Jack has presents too" Audrina said as she picked up her Jack Skellington stuffed animal and hugged him.  
"No these are all of yours sweetie" Nikki said as Bam held her close as the door opened and Ape and Phil walked in.  
"Ok well lets get started then daddy" Audrina said as Ape hugged her and sat presents down by the tree.  
"Ok we can start" Ape said as Bam and Nikki sat down next to Audrina and Nikki handed her a gift.  
"Ok Audrina these are from Santa" Nikki said as Bam held her hand.  
Audrina opened the present and saw the Crawling my Little Pony.  
"Daddy look it's a pony" Nikki said as she pulled open the next bad fast and pulled out a star tee shirt and a tutu.  
"Mommy I want to wear it now" Audrina said as Ape smiled.  
"Sweetie I like what your wearing" Nikki said as she smiled at her daughter's outfit. A pink shirt that said my daddy's tattoos are cooler than your daddy's, a black long sleeve shirt, and black and pink pajama pants.  
"Here we can put the tutu over your pants" Nikki said as she pulled the tutu over her pajama pants and she danced around.  
"Bam, your daughter looks just like you" Ape said as Nikki looked around nervously.  
"Ape can I talk to you after this" Nikki asked as Ape nodded in return.

After all of the gifts were opened. Ape and Nikki walked into the other room and Nikki looked nervously at April.

"What is going on sweetie" Ape asked as Nikki looked nervous.  
"Ape I'm late" Nikki said as Ape looked at her shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what do you mean" April asked as Nikki breathed deeply.  
"Ape, I might be pregnant" Nikki said as Ape looked at her shocked.  
"Wait, Bam is the father" Ape asked as Nikki nodded.  
"How late are you" Ape asked as Nikki thought sighing.  
"Like five days" Nikki answered as Novak and Mandy walked into the room.  
"Hey Nikki" Mandy said as she hugged her.  
"Hey Mandy" Nikki said as Novak and Mandy walked outside and Nikki walked into her and Bam's bedroom.

She walked out five minutes later and was shocked.  
"Hey baby" Bam said as Nikki sat down breathing hard.  
"Babe…here" Nikki said as she handed the pregnancy test to Bam.  
"Babe, what are you trying to tell me" Bam asked as Nikki nodded and handed him the instructions. Bam sat down next to her and dropped the test.  
"Babe, I can't believe it" Bam said looking at Nikki who had her head in her hands. Frantz walked into the room and saw the scene in front of him.  
"Hey Bam" Frantz said as Bam turned around still looking shocked.  
"Is this a bad time" Frantz asked as Nikki nodded to Bam.  
"Nikki's pregnant" Bam said as Frantz looked shocked.  
"Holy Fuck, Are you sure" Frantz said as Bam hugged Nikki who still looked shocked.  
"Yeah, we're sure" Nikki said as he sat in the chair and shook his head.  
"Well Congratulations I guess" Frantz said as he walked out back where everyone was hanging out. Bam and Nikki sat in silence as they just looked at each other.  
"Babe just tell me what you think, if you don't want this I'll leave. I'll take Audrina and I'll go back to Baltimore" Nikki said as she wiped the tears in her eyes.  
"No Nikki please don't leave, I just don't know what to think this is a shock" Bam said as Nikki began to tear up more and she kept wiping the tears away.  
"Bam, I'm keeping the baby. This is a new beginning for me and for us" Nikki said as Bam nodded.  
"I'm here for you, I promise" Bam said as he kissed Nikki on the lips and they saw Phil carry Audrina back into the house.  
"Mommy, Mommy I got muddy" Audrina said as Bam smiled to her.  
"Really baby, well let's go take a bath" Nikki said as she stuffed the pregnancy test in her jacket pocket and took Audrina into Bam and her's bathroom.  
"Daddy come with me" Audrina said as she looked up at Bam with her big blue eyes.  
"Ok baby" Bam said as he followed Nikki and Audrina into the bathroom.

Nikki ran the bathwater as Bam took off her muddy clothes.  
"I'm naked" Audrina yelled as Bam laughed at her.  
"Haha Nudie Drina Novak" Bam said in his Novak voice as Audrina grabbed his face and looked close in his face.  
"Novak Margera daddy" Audrina said as Nikki put her into the bath tub as she began to splash.  
"Audrina baby don't splash" Nikki asked as she dumped the water over her curly brown hair.  
"Daddy I like the doggie" Audrina said shaking the water all over.  
"Audrina Jayde Novak Margera" Nikki said as Audrina pouted.  
"I sorry mommy" Audrina said as Bam watched the scene in front of him. Nikki hugged Audrina as Audrina kissed Nikki's cheek.  
"Mama should we tell her" Bam asked as Nikki nodded.  
"Ya I think so Bam" Nikki said as Bam smiled at Audrina.  
"Drina, you are going to be a big sister" Bam said as Audrina smiled and jumped up and down.

Three Weeks Later…  
Nothing really changed in Bam's house, Nikki started getting morning sickness and they had gone to the doctor and confirmed the pregnancy. They were on Radio Bam and were going to confirm the news.  
"Bam are you sure you want to do this" Nikki asked as Bam smiled.  
"Of course, the fans will find out soon anyway" Bam said as Nikki sat in the seat next to Bam. The music started as Nikki looked around nervously.  
"It's Bam. Novak, Frantz, Dico, Rake, and my girl Nikki are here" Bam said as Nikki smiled at Bam.  
"Yo millionaire, can you believe last night when I banged that hooker from North Philly" Novak said as Nikki made a sound of disgust.  
"You can't just settle down can you, just get fucking married to Mandy" Nikki said as all the guys began to laugh hysterically.  
"At least one of the Novak's has some sense" Dico said as he hugged Nikki.  
"Hey someone's calling, it's James, from West Chester" Bam said as Nikki smiled as Rake and Dico gave her a high five.  
"Hey Bam, my girl was in town and saw your girl leaving King of Prussia with a shit load of baby stuff. My girl is pregnant and saw Nikki I guess her name is at the same doctor. What's going on with that" James the caller asked as Bam groaned.  
"Nikki guess it's not a secret anymore" Bam said as Nikki giggled.  
"Nikki's knocked up" Dico said as Rake laughed.  
"Good job Bam" Rake said as Novak laughed.  
"That's right everyone I'm going to be an uncle again" Novak said as Frantz groaned.  
"Oh great" Frantz said as Nikki giggled.  
"So Nikki how are you feeling" Rake asked as Bam kissed her cheek.  
"I'm feeling good, I got sick earlier today but it's all good now" Nikki said as Bam laughed.  
"Ya after I fucked you a few times it was all better" Bam said as all the guys laughed.  
"Hey that's my baby sister you're talking about" Novak said as Nikki slapped him.  
"Hey I don't want to hear about you fucking all of those whores while you're with Mandy. She's a great girl and you're fucking it all up. What are you stupid or something god Brandon I swear" Nikki yelled as Bam tried to calm her down.  
"Mood Swings" Dico yelled out as Rake kept laughing at Nikki.  
"Don't fuck with me Nikki I swear to fucking god I will leave and never come back" Novak yelled as Nikki laughed.  
"Bull Fucking Shit, you'll be back once you're out of money and you need Bam to pay for your fucking pills" Nikki yelled as Novak got up and threw the head phones.  
"You know what fuck you Nikki. I never should've brought you here, Bam have fun with your hormonal fucking girlfriend. She isn't my fucking sister anymore" Novak yelled as he slammed the door behind him.  
"At least I'm fucking clean you fucking minging ass piece of shit" Nikki yelled as she began to cry.  
"Um…lets play H.I.M.'s The Sacrament" Bam said as Frantz hit the button for the music and they went off air.  
"Why did I say that" Nikki said as she started crying harder and Bam held her.  
"It needed to be said Nikki, you just said what everyone has been thinking for the longest time" Frantz said as Bam kept rubbing her back.  
"I didn't mean it, I just got so angry and I just said it" Nikki sobbed harder as Bam kissed her head.  
"Babe, I know he will be listening to the radio. Maybe you can say something to apologize" Bam said as Frantz looked at the song timer.  
"Ok were back, Nikki did you want to say something" Bam asked as Nikki took a deep breath.  
"Novak, I am sorry I didn't mean to say what I said, if you can please come back so I can talk to you" Nikki said as Dico giggled.  
"That was the biggest freak out I have ever heard" Dico said as Nikki laid the head phones down and walked out.  
"Babe come back" Bam yelled as he dropped the head phones and ran after her.  
"Well Bam has ran after Nikki" Frantz said as Dico began doing his Rake impression.  
"Wooti woot woot its true love frantzy boy" Dico said as Rake and Frantz laughed.  
"Well she is pregnant with Bam's second baby" Frantz said as Rake laughed more.  
"True, they should just get married" Rake said as Dico laughed.  
"Bam get married never" Dico said as Frantz hummed  
"Well I think it will happen" Frantz said as Rake agreed.  
"I don't… I don't think I ever will. She's a Novak" Dico said as Rake disagreed with him.  
"Believe me she's different than Brandon. She is a mother and she loves Bam more than you guys think" Rake said as Frantz smiled.  
"I agree. She's Bam's true love" Frantz said as Dico laughed.  
"Well here is a song for the happy couple" Frantz said as In Joy and Sorrow by H.I.M. played.

In the next room… the song could be heard through the walls.  
"Baby, it's ok. He'll be back" Bam said through the bathroom door as Nikki's sobs could be heard through the door.  
"It's my fault" Nikki kept crying as Bam kicked the door down and walked into the bathroom where she was crying.  
"Listen I love you and Novak loves you. He'll be back baby" Bam said as he held Nikki close.  
"Baby dance with me" Nikki asked as Bam picked her up and they danced to the song.  
"In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms "Bam whispered as Nikki laid her head back on his shoulder and they swayed to the music.  
"Bam ow" Nikki complained as Bam looked at her concerned.  
"Bam I have a really bad cramp" Nikki said as she grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain.  
"Bam you don't think I'm miscarrying do you" Nikki asked as Bam looked at her shocked.  
"Baby don't say that" Bam said as he picked Nikki up and carried her downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys I'm taking Nikki to the hospital, something is wrong. Call Ape and see if she can't get Audrina. Frantz please get a hold of Novak or Mandy" Bam said as Dico picked up Audrina.  
"Mommy, are you ok" Audrina asked as Nikki kissed her head and Rake drove them to the hospital. Dico, Frantz, and Audrina watched as the Hummer pulled away.  
"Uncle Dico, I want my daddy" Audrina said as Dico did his Rake voice.  
"Well Wooti woot woot little girl" Dico said as Audrina giggled.  
"Ok I texted Ape and she's gonna take Audrina. I'm still trying to get Novak" Frantz said as they walked back inside and Audrina went to her dolls.  
"Do you think she lost the baby" Dico asked as Frantz nodded.  
"Ya I do, it's not going to be the same around here if she did, and you know that right" Frantz said as Dico sighed.  
"I know, Bam and Nikki will be devastated" Dico said as Audrina looked up at Dico. She was for sure Bam's daughter; she had his blue eyes, brown hair and smile. The rest was Nikki for sure.  
"Uncle Dico, I wanna go play in Fast Eddie's" Audrina said as Dico laughed.  
"No we can't, we gotta wait for Grandma Ape to get here. Your gonna go hang out with her and Phil" Dico said as Jess and Chad walked in.  
"Hey Ape wants me to take her to their house" Jess said as Audrina smiled at him.  
"Uncle Jess Jess I want to see my mommy and daddy" Audrina said as Jess shook his head.  
"I'm sorry sweetie but mommy and daddy are making sure the baby is ok" Jess said as he and Chad carried her to her room and began to pack her Disney Princess backpack.  
"Which one is your preschool bag" Jess asked as Audrina pointed to her green tinkerbell bag.  
"Ok grab it; I gotta get your clothes" Jess said as he and Chad grabbed a couple days worth of clothes.  
"When are mommy and daddy coming home" Audrina asked as Chad picked her up.  
"I don't know sweetie" Jess said as they carried her downstairs and Frantz got in the car with them.  
"Ok Dico is going down there now, Novak is gonna meet him there" Frantz said as Jess began to drive to Ape and Phil's.

Once they dropped off Audrina, they drove to the hospital to see Novak, Dico, Rake, and Mandy in the waiting room.  
"Hey" Jess said as they walked in to see Novak with his head in his hands.  
"It's my fault, if I hadn't yelled at her and stressed her out then this wouldn't have happened" Novak said as Mandy comforted him.  
"Do you guys know anything" Chad asked as Rake shook his head.  
"Bam said all they have done is put her on an IV with medication for pain and to stop the miscarriage" Rake said as Jess sat next to Novak.  
"I can't believe this is happening" Jess said as Novak shook his head.  
"I killed my best friend and little sister's baby" Novak said as Jess pulled him into a hug.  
"Listen, it's not your fault" Jess said as Novak nodded knowing it wasn't the case. Just then Bam walked out right after the doctor.  
"They saved the baby" Bam said as Novak got up and gave him a hug.  
"Thank God" Novak said as Bam shook his head.  
"It was stress, she stressed herself out" Bam said as Novak sighed.  
"It was my fault Bam" Novak said as Bam shook his head.  
"No it wasn't, she wants to talk to you by the way" Bam said as Novak walked up to the door and knocked.  
"Come in" Nikki said as Novak opened the door slightly and walked in.  
"Hey" He said as he looked at her. She looked so pale, she was hooked up to two IV's, and she had a monitor on her stomach.  
"Are you ok" Novak asked as Nikki smiled weakly.  
"Ya, I almost lost the baby" Nikki said as Novak hugged her.  
"I'm so sorry sis, I didn't mean to be an ass to you" Novak said as Nikki shook her head.  
"No its ok, it's in the past. Here let me show you something" Nikki said as she turned to the table and picked up the long set of ultrasound pictures.  
"Look at your niece or nephew" Nikki said as she pointed to the little peanut shaped baby.  
"Aw I see it, wow Nikki" Novak said as Nikki smiled at him.  
"I think it's going to be a boy" Nikki said as Novak smiled.  
"I think another girl" he said as Bam knocked at the door again.  
"Hey did Nikki show you the pictures" Bam asked as Novak nodded.  
"I'm glad everything is ok" Novak said as the nurse walked in.  
"Ok well were going to check the heartbeat on the baby. We'll actually be able to hear it" The nurse said as Novak went to walk out of the room.  
"Novak come back" Bam and Nikki both said as Novak walked back over and Nikki smiled at him. The nurse pressed some buttons and then a loud thumping noise was heard in the room.  
"That is the baby's heartbeat" the nurse said as she looked at the reading.  
"The heart rate is fine, mommy just has to keep her stress under control" the nurse said as Bam nodded.  
"Believe me she will" He said as Novak rubbed Nikki's hand and walked out of the room.  
"Well were going to monitor her and the baby the rest of the night and she'll most likely be able to go home" the nurse said as she wrote down the information in her chart and walked out of the room.  
"I want to go home now" Nikki said as Bam rubbed her feet.  
"I know baby but we gotta make sure you guys are good" Bam said as he kissed Nikki on the lips and held her.  
"I miss Audrina" Nikki whispered as Bam nodded.  
"I know baby, so do I" Bam whispered as he kissed Nikki's head.


End file.
